As Black As Snow
by BloodLithium
Summary: A one shot Snowing fiction, except... no kiddie eyes!


**As Black As Snow  
**_One Shot_

* * *

Snow sat on the bed in their castle, calmly reading. It was a lazy afternoon, and nothing was happening. If something did happen, she didn't take any mind to it. She looked up and saw James open the door.

"We should go outside." He said, eyeing to balcony door. She looked over and saw the drops of rain running down the window panes.

"But it's raining, we'll freeze." She said, looking back at him. He smirked and went to open the balcony door. The door opened, and a warm breeze swept through their bedroom. Intrigued, she stood up and walked onto the balcony. The rain was barely a sprinkle, and every warm drop on her skin gave her goose bumps. It was raining during a warm front. The hot breeze mixed with the warm rain gave her a wonderful feeling that she always got when she was outdoors, so she sat on the balcony with her husband. They talked for what seemed hours. They had just set Regina free after Snow gave her a test; the test that proved she had changed, but she had failed. Snow and James talked about many things, until they both came across a topic…

"You said you wanted children." She turned and looked at him.

"I did. I've always wanted a son, but a daughter would be sweet too." He smiled at her.

"She'd be mommy's little minion and daddy's little girl." She said, laughing. He gently kissed her cheek, grinning.

"I can see that. A little blonde girl, running through the castle halls with her mother." He said as she smiled wider.

"Who says she'll be blonde? If it is a she?" She said as she tried hiding her blushing cheeks. She knew it would be a girl, but never told him.

"I don't know. But I've always had a vision of a small blonde girl clutching the bottom of her mother's dress." He smirked and she let out a small giggle. She leaned against him as he traced his hand along her lower abdomen. He imagined it swollen with the beautiful thing they would create.

"When do you want to have a child?" She looked up at him, waking him from his trance.

"I'm not sure… soon, I suppose." He eyed her body. She reached up and kissed his lips, and pulled away, grinning and biting her lip.

He looked over her; the light sprinkle of rain had dappled her hair with crystal-like beads of water, and her skin was shining with rain water, almost glowing. She looked up at the dark clouds in the sky.

"We should probably head inside." She said, not looking away from the tumbling black clouds. He didn't respond with words. He leaned forward and kissed her neck gently. She turned to face him and he kissed her anxiously on the lips, catching her by surprise. She went along with his body movements and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kept kissing, neither of them wanting to stop. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as the light sprinkle slowly turned into a heavy downpour on top of them. Gently he laid her on her back. He looked down at her body, the rain now seeping through her thin white gown, revealing every part of her body. He slid the strap off of her shoulder, trailing kisses up and down her neck. He slid the other strap off, and lightly tugged at the bottom of her gown, revealing her rain-coated breasts. He kissed her breasts and she let out a short moan. He continued kissing them, licking, nipping, and sucking every inch of them. She put her hands on the back of his head as he shed the rest of her gown, leaving her completely bare. She began to take off the white cotton shirt he was wearing as he left warm kisses on her neck. She undid the buttons one by one, teasing with the slow pace. At last she took the shirt off and kissed his lips as she let her hands roam his bare chest. She felt his hard member pushing against her, seemingly begging to be released from his leather pants. She tugged on the waistband and began to slide them off. As she felt his bare member against her as the pants were taken off, shivers shuddered out through her whole body and she moaned. His hands trailed up her thigh, teasingly grazing her wet clit. He made a trail of kisses down her neck and between her breasts, before she pulled him on top of her again, locking their lips together. Her eyes were shut, and she was surprised when she felt his body move off of her chest and his lips pull away. She looked down and he was kissing the insides of her thighs. She moaned and shivered in anticipation, for she knew what was coming. His kisses were hot as he alternated between thighs, and rubbed his thumb in light circles against her clit. After a while, he finally gave in. He kissed her clit, and let his tongue explore her wet folds. She moaned as he slid his tongue into her.

She had enough and pulled him up to her lips, pressing her hardened nipples against his bare chest. Both of their breathing was hard and fast against each other's lips. He cupped her breasts in his hands, lightly squeezing, eliciting another soft moan from her lips in between a long kiss. He finally pushed into her, starting with a steady pace as she dug her fingers into his back. He quickened his pace, and after a short while they both had their orgasm at the same time, and Snow let out a sharp cry. He pulled out of her and rested his forehead against hers, both glazed in sweat and rain. They looked into each other's eyes as he carried her inside to the bed, placing her in it and climbing in next to her. She tucked her head underneath his chin and he put his arm around her.

Their breathing returned to normal and he spread his hand across her lower abdomen like a shield. He wanted to protect this place.

The place that would soon hold the precious gem that they would call their child.

* * *

_**Yeah, I like to call this type of writing Fifty Shades of Snowing... but I hope you enjoyed my one-shot fiction.**_


End file.
